Driving while looking at a display or keypad on an electronic device is dangerous because it takes the eyes off the road and requires focused concentration on interacting with the device. Merely talking on a mobile phone while driving is also dangerous, but not as dangerous because the eyes can be on the road and the concentration required for talking is less than for reading or visual controlled finger manipulation. The dangers are greater for a solo driver with no adult passenger than for a driver with an adult passenger. A technical solution is needed that will reduce the attractive distraction posed to solo drivers by electronic devices with keypads or displays, particularly mobile telephones, by restricting some of their functions when moving.
Systems to automatically restrict uses of moving phones will not be effective unless service providers make them automatic for most phones of young solo drivers in a region. This will not happen unless all vendors must implement the system at the same time. This will not happen unless implementation is required by legislation. Legislators will not require implementation unless:                1. Writing, reading and incoming text message rings are blocked.        2. Emergency calls can be made and received while driving.        3. Phones of independent adult passengers are not restricted.        4. Voice calls are allowed for independent adults when driving is easy, but calls by dependent children or employees are limited.        5. Costs to voters and cell phone users are modest.        